Guidelines
Rules Terms of Users *Follow the standard wikia rules and i don't think i need to say anything else. *Do not insult/harass someone over their religion, ethnicity, political beliefs etc. Preaching/forcing your beliefs is also forbidden. **If you use hate speech in a unironic hateful manner, you will get banned. However using slurs in a ironic/jokey and academic way is not forbidden, *Do NOT bring offsite drama here and do not start drama. Terms of Administrators *Do not ban someone over their personal beliefs or your biases. You will automatically get demoted and permanantly blocked. **Banning someone without explaining why is also forbidden *Do not delete pages without a valid reason or without asking the owner of the Wiki. Thus cleanups without permission are also forbidden Manual of Style The subject of the article should always be bold. For example: "This Wiki sucks balls". You should also give a general summary of the subject that you're writing about. Articles should be written in modern tense and let's not forget correct grammar and spelling. Try also not to use non-formal terms like "crush" and "girlfriend", and do not use non-formal characters outside of quotes and names (i.e. !,?). History/biography header If the subject is a character, it should have a "Biography" and if it's something else it should have a "history". Notes/Trivia Notes/Trivia sections should generally have unsorted information about the subject that doesn't fit in any other sections. Miscellaneous *If a subject is from another universe, the page name should have the Universe's name in it (Example: Character McGoodbadguyson (Earth-6969)), if the universe is unnamed the page should be called "Character McGoodbadguyson (Alternate universe)". Image Policy The image should also be the highest quality possible, that is it. Try also to put the source of the image in the description on the image page. Plagiarism Okay this is fucking ironic but oh well. Try not to plagiarise, basing a small part of your article off something from another wiki is acceptable. Canon What is Anything that is approved and declared canon is Canon. And what isn't Anything that isn't approved and is declared non-canon. Yeah. Continuity errors Since this is a giant motherfucking crossover universe, these are bound to happen. If there are any, either put something about it on a Behind the scenes section section or tell about it to a writer, and if you are the writer, try to reconcile, change or retcon it. Joining this trash wiki So if you wanna join this wiki and be a approved member, these are the following things you have to do: *Tell the owner of any page ideas you have and see if they get approved. *If they get approved write the article, if it's all too contradictary and generally shitty, either rewrite it or not. **If it is however a good article but with a few contradictions, try to change them. This is also true for approved members *And if you get approved then boom you are a member, yay.